FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to electromagnetic output circuits for extracting RF electric energy from a bunched electron beam, and more particularly, to a novel extended interaction output circuit for a relativistic klystron where the electromagnetic energy is extracted from a linear beam over broad bandwidth.